


Miraculous: Tales of Before

by GodessOfTheNight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette could possibly mentioned, I'll also kind of be adding in my own influences as well, I'm going to try to write the whole entire pv version of miraculous, Minor Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, but probably not, possibly light language, probably will die trying, what am i doing to myself i have algebra homework
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodessOfTheNight/pseuds/GodessOfTheNight
Summary: What is the whole tale of the Miraculous PV?Join me in a wild adventure as I try to answer that question.





	Miraculous: Tales of Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've had a wonderful day, dear reader!!! Enjoy my attempt at improving my writing skills. And remember, Happy Reading!

_"Where are you hiding, sweetheart? Come out to give your mum a big kiss!" _ Said the voice that was tormenting her. The voice of her deceased mother.

As she peered around the corner of her old house, she saw her zombie-like corpse making it's way towards her. She turned her head back around and kept telling herself she would be okay.

She turned her head back around the corner just as her mother had reached it. Her mother's body smelled of dead flowers and rotting flesh. 

_"Give your mother a kiss, you bitch," _ her mother's voice turned from baby-talk into what can only be described as that of an old hag.

She screamed inside of this nightmarish vision, when out of nowhere another noise came to her ears.

_Ring ring beep. Ring. Ring beep. _

The sound of her alarm.

* * *

Bridgette awakened from her slumber in a cold sweat, gasping for air. The second time this week. Her mother appearing in her dreams both times. Well, more like _nightmares_ really. 

Bridgette cut off her phone's alarm, which had been set the previous night for 5:30 AM. She might as well wake up as early as she can manage if she plans to getting to her first day of school on time. Yet, somehow, she'd slept through the first 45 minutes of her alarm. _Why on this beloved Earth can't I wake up like a normal person._

After stretching her tense limbs, Bridgette quickly rushed out from the warmth of her blankets to brush her teeth and comb her jet black hair. She proceeded to pull her hair back into a new hairstyle that she hadn't really explored before; pigtails. She grabbed to ponytails and pulled a half of her hair into both of them. _Huh, cuter than I thought._

She had already decided what she was going to wear the night before: a simply white button-up blouse, blue jean shorts, and a denim jacket. After sliding her no-show white socks on, a beep came from her phone. 

A text message from her best friend, Allegra. 

**Allegra: **Briiiii help me

**Bridgette:** With waaaat

**Allegra:** I don't know what to wear 

**Bridgette: **rly dude u r literally the most fashion forward person at Francoise Dupont 

**Allegra:** Bridgette I swear to bananas if you don't help me

**Bridgette: **fine. just wear that purple tee and some white skinny jeans idk

**Allegra: **YOU ARE AN EFFING LIFESAVER

_Glad I could help,_ Bridgette thought as she set her phone back on her desk. 

_Ugh...today is going to be a looooong day. _

"Well the least I can do is stay positive!" Bri said, her trademark smile standing on her face. She continued her morning routine where she left off, putting on her shoes. After clutching her small cross-body purse, she rushed down the two flights of stairs that separated home from work. 

Her father (Antonio) and mother (Marie) had owned a bakery, but now, only her father did. Bridgette's mother had died 3 months before school had ended. It was tough to go through that when you also had to stress about studying for finals and exams a month in advance so you ensure your passing. Nightmares of her mother had began surfacing from her sleep, which dragged Bridgette into a deeper hole of longing for her mother to return.

"Good morning, papa!" Bridgette hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek. She sat down at the little kitchen island where she checked the time once more. _7:30...Huh. Weird that I rarely ever have more than 5 minutes._

"Hey, my little muffin. Did you sleep good last night?" He asked, setting a hot plate of pancakes in front of her. 

Bridgette sighed as she reached for the silverware drawer to get a fork for the tiny mountain in front of her, "Well...not really. I had another nightmare about...well, you know."

A glimpse of sadness glazed over Antonio's eyes. The death of his wife of 17 years had left a mark on his soul. "Ah...I see. So, uh, you ready to take this macaroons to school for your classmates? I made 30, so maybe you and Allegra can have another one at lunch."

"Thanks, papa," she said opening and examining the treat, "what flavor are they this time?"

"I'm experimenting a bit with this batch. It's strawberry and basil, with a hint of chocolate."

"That sounds de-licious, papa! I can't wait to try it," Bridgette said, retrieving her small schoolbag.

Antonio kissed her daughter on the forehead, "Have a good day, sweet tart. Goodbye."

"I will! Bye, papa." Bridgette walked out the door and was waiting to cross the street. An elderly man began walking out into the road, a car quickly rushing towards the crosswalk. 

Just as the car was about to cut straight into the old man, Bridgette dropped the box of macaroons and gripped onto the man's wrist. She jerked him back onto the safety of the sidewalk. They landed in a heap next to a stop sign, the old man's cane scattered a few feet away. 

"Are you okay, sir?" Bridgette said, holding to a new scrape on her knee.

The elder was somehow able to rise from the ground and retrieve his cane, "Yes, quite alright. Thank you, young miss. You saved my life!"

"Glad I could help!" 

"I am sorry my aimless wander lead that box to be...well ruined to say the least."

Bridgette opened the box of macaroons to see the damage done. Only a few had been broken and crumbled.

"Oh, no, it's ok! I'd rather hand my classmates crumbly macaroons than let anyone get injured," she replied. She pulled her phone from her pocket and looked at the time. _7:45_... "Shoot, I'm going to be late! I'm sorry, sir, have a nice day!"

Bridgette ran off, the old man keeping his eyes upon her as she ran...

"She would make for a great hero, Wayzz. Don't you think?"

"Yes, Master. She'd do nicely if the evil I sense ever rises."

_Everyone arrives at the school for their first day of 10th grade_

Bridgette walks up a few flights of stairs before squealing with delight. Allegra was sitting on the steps looking down at her phone. Bridgette ran straight into her and knocked her onto the warm concrete. 

"Bri! AAAAAH! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH GIRL!" Allegra's sing-songy voice cheered. They embraced and began sharing secrets of the summer. Such as Allegra's adventures at summer camp. 

"MYGAWSHIMISSEDYOUTOO," Bri said, turning six words into one. "Anyways, how was summer camp? I wish you could've had your phone so we could've texted."

"Yeah, same. So first of all, I just wanna say, summer camp was AWESOME BRI I LOVED IT. We went kayaking, sang around the campfire, roasted marshmellows, and," Allegra looked around to make sure no one was watching, "we even went ski-"

"Hey, gals. Ready to go through another year of hell with me? Your best bud? Claude?" 

Bridgette and Allegra stopped chatting to say hi to another part of their friend group, Claude. The most mischievous of the crew.

"Hi Claude," Bridgette said with a smile from ear to ear. 

Another voice chimed into the conversation, "I'm here, too, dude." It was Allan. 

"Allan, my man!" Claude said, his mischievous grin donning his face. He gave Allan a fairly hard punch on the shoulder. 

"Alright, alright, nice reunion. Let's get to the good stuff," Allan suggested, "what classes does everyone have? 'Cause I want at least one class with each of you."

The four friends compared schedules, more or less satisfied. Bridgette and Allegra had all but two classes together. The opposite for Allan and Claude. However, they all had first and fifth period together. 

"Heck yes! The Quantic Team is back in business. Even if it is for only two periods," Bri commented. 

A loud screech came to everyone's ears. They looked to the street and saw...

"A limo? Which kid's parents have the audacity to drive a limo to school?" Allegra asked, turning to Bri who had the same questioning look in her eyes. 

A boy who was climbing the stairs to enter the school was called for by a woman stepping from the window, "Felix! Your father will not approve of this." 

The boy, without complaining, turned away from the school doors and walked back to the limo, a look of defeat on his face. Before reaching the limo, the boy turned to his left and saw an elderly man who'd dropped his cane. He helped the old man up. The boy then proceeded to walk to the limo and crawled inside. The limo drove off.

"Well, that was slightly strange," Bridgette chimed, "I wonder who that was."

Allan suggested that they get inside soon. The first day of class for the Quantic Squad would be beginning in mere minutes.

"Yeah, let's go! Today will be a great day!" Bridgette said cheerfully.

_You know, _Bridgette thought, _that boy was kind of cute..._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments for things such as akuma suggestions, scene suggestions, and much more in the comments! Thank you so much for reading, and tune back in when the next chapter is released! Also, sorry if this story sounds a bit muddled and confused because, again, I am trying to improve my writing skills for school with this fic. I also never really write in 3rd person so....yeah.


End file.
